


Shiny Paper

by Miah_Arthur



Series: Miah's Fluffuary 2020 [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Lucifer Fluffuary 2020, Online Shopping, Pre-Canon, Shopping, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Arthur/pseuds/Miah_Arthur
Summary: While Maze is arranging their new life on earth, she discovers the effect receiving a gift has on Lucifer.
Relationships: Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Miah's Fluffuary 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578907
Comments: 16
Kudos: 118





	1. Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my betas: Hircine_Taoist and Matchstick_Dolly.

#  **Shopping**

Mazikeen was used to ensuring she and Lucifer had provisions for a few days, as well as keeping his favorite items on hand for a fast retrieval. Creation's bounties helped soothe her king between their forays to the mortal realm, and she was no stranger to making quick grabs of his most favored items. Amenadiel had learned over the eons to allow Lucifer the small concession of taking food and entertainment back to hell with him. As much as they could carry between them. In exchange, Lucifer didn't run, didn't force Amenadiel to subdue him.

Setting up a luxury penthouse was far more involved than a few days of cruising Creation's pleasures. Lucifer was busy collecting favors and obtaining funds for them, leaving Maze to deal with the logistics as usual. She'd interrogated a few humans and learned how to operate 'cell phones' and 'laptops' and navigate 'the Internet'. She learned of 'online shopping' and 'Amazon.com'. 

She discovered that the current system of worldwide commerce delighted her with its exploited labor forces and unequal decadence, and she set about purchasing appropriate basic items. It wouldn't do as a source for the best things they would want. They meant to grab the finest of this world before Lucifer's Father obliterated them, after all. 

She ordered bedding, towels, kitchenware, and accessories. Quality products could be found on Amazon.com. She would find better sources for some things, of course, but they would host parties that required them to have many decent copies of some items. She smiled with wicked intent at the parties she planned to arrange for Lucifer when they had a properly functioning home. She found the _fun_ section of Amazon and purchased almost every item listed. 

And then, just as she thought she had found everything they could possibly want on the site; something caught her eye. A simple, but high quality, pewter flask. Lucifer could carry the best alcoholic drinks without ruining the lines of the suits she planned on obtaining for him. When checking out, a check box asked her if the item was a gift. She shrugged and checked the box, paying for the gift wrapping. 

Boxes began arriving and she organized the penthouse. She could have ordered the staff to do it, but she was enjoying playing house. The small box with its shiny wrapping paper was tossed to the side and nearly forgotten in the chaos and joy of opening boxes and seeing new items. 

The elevator dinged and Lucifer stumbled in. His clothes were disheveled, and his hair mussed. He reeked and his eyes were clouded by some substance. The broad smile was a welcome sight. 

"Maze!" he shouted, plowing through empty boxes to reach her. He grabbed her hands and dragged her up.

"You've had a good time."

He spun them around. "Such fun! I have legal ownership of that _delightful_ car now." He set her down and motioned at the mess. "It looks like you've had fun as well."

She chuckled. "The humans have devised ways of obtaining goods easily by using this 'laptop computer.' The decadence of it sends shivers through me, Lucifer."

He grinned, turning in place. "I want a piano right here." He stopped and looked at her, suddenly serious. "It's real, Maze. It's all real. We've finally escaped."

She opened her arms, inviting him into a hug. She wasn't much for touchy-feely, but in this sort of mood, Lucifer needed the contact. Besides it made the mood pass faster and with less sulking. He stepped into the invitation, wrapping his arms around her, tucking her head underneath his chin. This was purely for the benefit of not hearing him whine. The squirmy feelings that weren't anger, hunger, or joy worming their way through her chest had nothing to do with it at all. 

He walked them back to the newly delivered couch and dragged her down with him. In almost no time, he had settled into a doze. She extricated herself to continue unpacking and putting things away. He slept for hours. She would have to keep a better watch on his activities, make him understand that even here, where he was invulnerable, that she was his protector and he needed to check in. 

She was clearing away the boxes, playing a game with herself to see how tightly she could compress the flimsy cardboard, when she ran across the small box with the shiny paper. 

She set it on Lucifer's chest with a humph. He could have the fun of one box, she supposed. 

He woke at the touch, sitting up, rubbing his eyes like a wayward spawn. She shook her head. How he could seem so innocent when she knew the kind of power he could wield as the king of Hell amazed her. The package fell to his lap. 

"Well, hello. What is this?"

"I bought it. For you."

He picked up the package and turned it around and around admiring the shiny red paper. He lifted the tag, "A gift to Lucifer Morningstar. Maze, you got me a _gift_?"

"Saw it. Thought you'd like it. It's no big deal, Lucifer." She shifted nervously. Why was he making such a fuss about this?

He smiled, the smaller smile that she rarely saw, and gently tore the paper. He removed all the wrapping with a reverence Maze didn't understand at all. Until he was faced with a black velvet drawstring bag.

"Ooh, Maze, is this a naughty gift? You know how much I like velvet in the—"

"It's not that. Go on, open it." She was beginning to feel the uncomfortable, squirming feelings again watching him so spellbound by this gift. 

He opened the bag and drew out the tan and black box labeled English Pewter Company. He removed the lid and stared at the flask for a moment before picking it up. He turned it over and over in his hands, stuck it in various pockets, and then held it again. 

"Thought you could use it to carry your whiskey with you."

He placed it back into his inside breast pocket and jumped up and gripped both her shoulders, staring into her eyes. "Thank you, Mazikeen. It is a fine gift." He released her and grinned with manic glee. "Let's go dancing, Maze!"

She wrinkled her nose. "Shower and change your clothes, first."

He pouted at her but trotted off to the shower. She looked at the discarded paper on the couch and smiled. She'd have to present him with items encased in shiny paper more often. 


	2. Surprise Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maze tries to replicate the gift giving effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Hircine_Taoist

#  **Surprise Gift**

"Tell me, what is it you desire?" Lucifer held the tailor's gaze and the man went slack jawed under the influence of the power. 

Maze punched Lucifer's arm. 

"Ow! What was that for?" he demanded, rubbing his arm and glaring at her. The tailor shook his head and visibly began to collect his thoughts. 

"I want you dressed in the finest, as befits a king. That won't happen if you keep him otherwise occupied."

Lucifer pouted at her. "But what about—"

"Behave and I'll get you a gift."

His gaze flicked over her. "What naughty things do you have planned?"

"Not that. One hidden in shiny paper."

He beamed at her. "Really?" 

How shiny paper could make him so excited, so pleased, so...so _hopeful_ , Maze didn't know, but seeing it made her pleased that she'd remembered how he looked at the shiny paper covering the flask. They'd already told the tailor that all the jackets he made for Lucifer had to accommodate the flask. He was never without it since she'd given it to him. Well, never without it while he was clothed, anyway. 

"Yes. Something special." She waved her hand toward the tailor who was holding up the measuring tape, waiting. "Now, behave."

The rest of the measuring progressed swiftly. Lucifer made no further advances toward the man. He even seemed to have shut down his natural magnetism. Maze marveled at the feat of restraint, and all for something she would have given him anyway but presented wrapped in concealing paper. 

She had arranged for some people to meet Lucifer in the penthouse, to keep him safely busy while she did more shopping to finish the ensemble. She knew what Lucifer would not wear. Jewelry would not happen. He would not wear anything confining around his neck or wrists, and piercings were not possible with angelic healing factors. He only ever wore the single ring, but he would need a selection of cufflinks. Buttons were both too confining and not part of the lavish style that she aimed for. 

Inside the shop, she chose a variety that would match any occasion he found himself in. There were ones set with precious stones in clear, red, blue, and green. A variety of soft metals not suitable for making weapons that humans enjoyed adorning themselves with were included. Some were round, some square, some barrel shaped. She found a star and considered making that the special gift for him to unwrap, but then she saw the one. 

It was an unassuming item compared to the gaudiness she'd already purchased, but the simple silver circle, surrounding a solid black stone matched the ring. They were large for cufflinks: perfectly sized for Lucifer's larger frame. She smiled. _This_ was the one. 

"Human."

The attendant cringed at being addressed and Maze's grin turned feral. She licked her lips in anticipation… No. This was Creation and torture was not allowed. She relaxed her posture and the little man stood a bit straighter. 

"Yes?"

"That pair. I want it concealed inside shiny paper."

"Y-you, mean g-gift wrapped?"

"Gift wrapped. Yes, and the paper must be shiny."

"O-of course. The shiniest!"

When she returned to the penthouse, she was surprised to find it occupied only by Lucifer. He sat at the piano, wearing one of the silk boxers and robe sets that she'd found for him. He was playing a jazz song on the piano. Probably one of the Harry Connick, Jr. songs he'd recently discovered. She touched his shoulder and he turned to her, a broad smile on his face, but his eyes were guarded. He was nervous. 

"Maze! Did you have an enjoyable hunt?"

"What happened to the entertainment?"

"It turned out that their greatest desires lay elsewhere. I sent them off to fulfill them."

She ran her hand across his shoulder and pulled him to her side. He was beginning to deflate. She sighed, it was not as fun to make him wait as she'd thought it would be. 

"You were very good for the tailor."

"Hmm, yes. I will have to return to him to fulfill his desires."

"You will not before he has finished the things, I ordered from him."

"You cannot stop me, Maze," he growled. 

She purred in the back of her throat. She loved when he took an aggressive stance, but enough of this. "If you did that, I wouldn't have reason to give you the gift I promised."

He perked up. "You brought me a gift? Really?"

"I said I would, didn't I?" She pulled the small wrapped package from her pocket and handed it to him. The human at the store had wrapped it with shiny blue paper patterned with silver starbursts and topped it with curly strips of ribbons. 

Lucifer's eyes widened and he took the package gingerly. He had the same look of awe he'd had when he'd held the first wrapped package. He tugged on the curly ribbon, pulling it straight and chuckling as it snapped back into the curl. He made the first rip of the paper carefully, gently pulling it away from the corner of the package. He laughed and ripped the rest to shreds. The jewelry box gave him pause for a moment, but he opened it. 

The cufflinks were out of the box in a flash. He twirled them between his fingers and compared them to his ring. He leapt up off the bench, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her. "They are perfect, Mazikeen." His eyes flashed red. "I will leave the tailor in peace until after he has fulfilled the orders." 

He set her back onto her feet and stepped away, fiddling with the cufflinks again. "Not in exchange for these. No deals, no favors for gifts, Maze. I will leave him be simply because you asked it of me."

A warm feeling spread through her chest. The squirmy things were still there, but not so unwelcome as they had been. She smiled at him, and said, "Get dressed, I have another surprise for you."

"Oh?" He smiled again and raced to the closet. He returned with the cufflinks fastened the sleeves of his shirt, and he tugged at them, adjusting them to sit perfectly to be viewed by others. "Where are you taking me?"

"A restaurant named Pops. I've heard that it serves the best Mexican food in this human town."


	3. It's the Thought That Counts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More gifts from Maze. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Hircine_Taoist and Maimat

#  **It's the Thought that Counts**

Mazikeen woke to the sounds of a melancholy tune played softly on the piano. Ever the uptight feathery, holy pain, Amenadiel's latest attempt to threaten Lucifer into returning to hell had set her king into a downward spiral. He went through the motions, but she saw the flashes of morose expressions that crossed his face. He needed a distraction. A palate cleanser like those little cups of flavored ice served in the finest restaurants. She'd been planning this distraction for a week now, and had even obtained shiny paper and made an attempt at 'gift wrapping' on her own.

The attempt seemed ill-conceived. Yet from what she'd seen on television, it was the intent of concealing items in shiny paper that counted rather than the skill at attaching the paper to the box. Her paper was blue with silver star bursts. After seeing that from the jeweler, she'd decided it the most befitting color for the Morningstar. The color was the only similarity to the perfectly wrapped cufflink box. Her job was lumpy and tattered and covered with tape. She dressed and picked up the large box. The television told her he would love it even more like this. 

She stalked to the piano the way she'd approach a battle. Lucifer sensed her silent approach and turned to face her. His gaze fell on the wrapped box in her arms, and he squirmed in his seat. She knew he wouldn't assume the gift was for him, but the desire for it to be his shone through his body language. 

"Going somewhere, Mazikeen?"

She stopped in front of him, made him wait just a moment longer before handing him the gift. "This is for you."

The melancholy was instantly banished as he examined the wrapping paper and held the box up near her ear with a questioning look toward her. They'd both watched the movie with the expensive gift shattered by an enthusiastic shaking.

"Shaking won't hurt it," she said. 

He rattled it vigorously. It only made a boring swishing sound, so he stood and placed it on the piano, again examining the wrapping job. "Did you wrap it yourself, Maze?"

She looked away. "Yeah. What of it?"

He dragged her close to him and kissed her forehead, eyes sparkling with delight as they should be here in Creation. Forget Amendiel and his demands. "You going to open it?"

He released her and tore into the paper, bits of it flying everywhere. Opening the box he removed several outfits, she had handpicked, receipts for a rental property and vehicle, and brightly colored brochures. He looked at it all with an unsure expression on his face. 

"What is a Branson, Missouri?"

"It's a new experience, Lucifer. We've had all that Los Angeles can offer, and it's good, but there are so many more ways humanity can please us. I have arranged for us to spend two weeks in this place."

"And the clothes? What's wrong with the suits?"

"The humans there wear different costumes."

He held one of the shirts up with a dawning appreciation. "So it's roleplay. Two weeks of it?"

"Yes."

He put the shirt on and ran his fingers across the soft material. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"So soon? There is so much to do! You have to show me what you've learned about these humans. Are we going to do the things in the brochures?" He flipped through them to the Branson Car Museum and bounced in place. "They sell these _delightful_ cars?"

Seeing him properly gleeful again made her smile. "Yes. To all of that."

Sobering, he set everything aside and took her hand in his. He brought it to his lips. "Thank you Mazikeen. I will treasure the memories we make on this foray eternally. It is a magnificent gift."


End file.
